Unit Suggestions: Confederates
= Confederate Revolutionaries Suggestions = Pending Fake Shelter Description: A fake structure, the Fake Shelter can hold up to five infantry, though they may not fire out. Though it is poorly armoured, this can be used to conceal infantry forces until the time is right. Secondary is to evacuate the building. Beagle Secondary Suggestion: Flying Tanks Description: The beagle pulls a wheelie and activates welded on rockets to send it shooting through the air and over enemies in an arc. This gives the beagle the ability to jump cliffs and walls for a nasty surprise, or over enemy tanks for flanking. The downsides are they take a second to pull the wheelie and take off, and while they are in the air they can be shot at by anti-air weapons. Transport Truck Suggestion Let the Transport Truck keep its current ability to transport infantry, but remove the fireports. Ore Truck Ability Suggestions Description: Some possible abilities for the Confederate Ore Truck 1) Stealths the Transport Truck at the cost of being unable to move. 2) Stealths at the cost of reduced ore carrying capacity. 3) Seismic pulse stuns both the Transport Truck and other nearby vehicles. 4) Activates a frontal drill to tunnel a short distance away, avoiding attack. 5) Plays a death animation while stealthing the Truck, effectively 'faking death' Niche: New ability for Confederate Ore Truck Shooting Star suggestion Description: Make Shooting Star recieve global upgrades. Firebolt Mk. IX-B Interceptor Description: An old propeller plane from WWII, the Firebolt has been significantly modified to suit the Confederate's purposes. The original 20mm cannon is left on to grant it some protection from fighters, but the Firebolt is not meant to serve in that role anymore. Instead, missile pods carrying Tornado rockets have been attached to the Firebolt. While too inaccurate to hit fast aircraft, it is exceptionally deadly against heavy air targets. The Tornado rockets are tipped with spiral warheads, that continue to deal afterburn damage for a long while (like 10s) after the attack. However, the Firebolt is very fragile and quite slow (about helicopter speed). To counter these issues, the Firebolt is equipped with fibreoptic camouflage, allowing it to sneak past enemy fighters and attack heavy air targets. Rockets have also been strapped to the Firebolt, significantly increasing its return to base speed. Unlike an Achillies, the RTB order can be interrupted halfway, but there is a 15 second cooldown before it can be used again. The rockets also obviously drop the stealth of the Firebolt on its trip back to base. Weapon: PV-1 20mm cannon (x1) Tornado Rocket Pods(x2) Secondary: Return to base (Fires up strapped on rockets, greatly increasing RTB speed but drops stealth) Niche: Heavy air Interceptor (short of the Cruiser, the Confederates have no counter to heavy air other than THROW LOTS OF AA AT IT (The Hawker seems to carry too little ammo and deal too little damage to be used properly against heavy air, not to mention it is slow enough to get shredded by heavy air, the Bluejay could serve as an interceptor if it wasn't slow enough to get creamed in a single barrage by Heavy aircraft, and its cost means that it is hardly cost effective either.)) Parts and Pieces Colbert Not sure where to put this, but what if a Confederate vehicle's name had Colbert in its name? As a reference to Jon Stewart's fellow comedian, Stephen Colbert? *shrugs* Mine Operator Description: This fake building is a more expensive than the normal fake building, but they provide very useful functions. They generate mines in a large radius around it, making the enemy have to bring mine-clearer with it. Unlike other fake buildings, it's primary lets it disguise, while its secondary makes it lay mines. It has to be used strategically, you don't want the enemy to know about your fake base. Primary: Disguise Secondary: Make a large minepatch in somewhere in the radius of the building. Niche: More Fake-Building Goodness. Allows you to direct the enemy towards other fake buildings, which increases the potency of a fake base. Accepted, though it will just lay mines MilchCow Support Submarine Description: Unarmed german support subamarine always submersed similar to the RL WW2 milchcow http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_Type_XIV_submarine, carries along three repair drones that repair naval vessels in the vicinity,can rearm any units in the sea that needs to rearm (like the minelayer). Weapon: None Secondary: a sunken unit is repaired and ready to be manned again (maybe with the snipe pilot code of natasha) or (since it seems uncodeable): units in the vicinity have their secondary cooldown period reduced to zero. Niche it fills: Take the salvaging theme of the conderates to the sea,can be quite effective with the stalker subamarine or with the cruiser long cooldown. Guard Dog (V 2.0) Description: The Guard Dog version 2.0 is the same as the regular Guard Dog except it has optical camouflage and a different secondary. Weapon(s): Same as the regular Guard Dog. Secondary: Set off a specially made gas bomb that creates a barely visible cloud of gas that will keep an animal scout's sense of smell from detecting your stealthed units, also strangely works the same with robotic scouts. Niche it fills: Same as the regular Guard Dog but with improved scouting abilities and an anti-stealth detection secondary. Secondary will be the heroic upgrade, though a different story (the dog’s been rolling around in the mud) Helicopter Corvette Confederate heavy anti-ship/submarine, both of which I think are lacking in the Confederates (though that may well be intentional.) Unarmed, but attacks with a "Sea King" helicopter that drops depth charges. Deadly against submarines, effective against ships. Can also attack ground targets, to very limited effect. Secondary is Damage Control, which reduced damage taken for a short while. Disadvantages is long attack time, weakness against counterattack, and complete uselessness around anti-air. A combination of the deleted Helicarrier from RA1 and the Destroyer from RA2. A bit similar to the Frigate, but I thought of this before you changed the Frigate. Helicopter portion is going in, we're just ironing out the details. Needs a name. Fireman An anti-garrison infantry, the Fireman is impervious to fire,cyro, chemical, radiation, spectrum, flashbang, and other non ballistic projectile technologies. Primary attacks with fire axe, secondary "fire extinguisher" clears area of toxins, radiation, fire, and can also "unfreeze" cyro. The purpose of the fireman is its ability to instantaneously "degarrison" a building,devaluing the peacekeeper in early game. The backstory is that when the cyro tech was introduced, it be came apparent that a cyro chopper could do the job a whole fire station could in a matter of seconds, when hundreds of inner city firemen were out of jobs, they took to the streets with riots to the the Confederates. They proved their worth, when a few firemen, cleared a street of flashbangs and broke down the door to a building, and attacked ad killed all the peacekeepers inside. Gen_Patton''Really neat idea, but Confederates would be unbalanced if they could ungarrison too easily. Will keep the concept on hand, though.'' Denied Denied Archive Shooting Star/Demo Truck Modifiaction Demo truck secondary should be useable on Shooting Stars. M64 Husky Heavy Tank Description: A Confederate-made tank based primarily on the British Matilda, the Husky is capable of taking significant fire before going down (I.e. 300 Health and Superheavy armour). It is armed with a powerful 125mm cannon that is effective against MBTs, but is crippled by its very slow rate of fire and short range. Unlike most Confederate vehicles, it is quite slow and flat-footed, although it is still more maneuverable compared to the other superheavy tanks. Weapon(s): 125mm front firing cannon (Cannon, 30 degree firing angle, 250 range, 200 damage, drops off (severely), RPS 1/8, DPS 25) Secondary: Emergency Repairs (Disables main cannon and creates a small AoE where Confederate vehicles gain significant health regeneration. Effects do not stack between Huskies and cannot affect themselves or other Huskies. Basically encourages the enemy to target the Husky first instead of trying to work through the other tanks that are being healed) Niche it fills: Support Vehicle/Meat Shield (You can't conduct hit and run attacks forever, especially since they take a lot of resources and planning, and can be countered by stealth detection. This enables the Confederates to fight head on provided they make good use of their support vehicles) Mastiff is already a meat shield. Junk Copter stats Description: Junks Copters have health and speed between Longbows and Sparrows. It gains upgrades for every veterency level like Talon units. Primary: 50 cal from a Steward tank. Secondary: Drops a bomb at targeted area which has the same effect as a Blackout missile but with smaller AOE and duration. They don't know if the Junk Copter is still in. Piledriver Tank Anti-Garrison Description: The Piledriver could now force Infantry out of Garrisons Niche it fills: Alternate Garrison-Clearing Will figure out in balancing Minuteman Rockets adjustment Description: True to the description, the minutemen have recoilless rifles as their secondary weapon, not homing missile launchers. That means: straight firing, lose the homing abilities. You miss the shot, you've missed the shot Why: less effective against fast-moving targets, be that Apollos and Vindicators in the air, or flanking Sickles and IFVs on the ground. An enemy charging straight on will still get hit, as will slow moving aircraft. Will especially help with Bluejays beating Achilles! They’ll try this, as it makes sense Build speed nerf Can you make it such that the dozers build slower outside of a MCV's build radius, this would do much to prevent M100 rushes by construction of advanced War Factories early on in the game and have this effect negated after the construction of a Radar Dome? This means that the confeds can still expand quickly, they just cannot do a PP, Ref, WF, M100 rush that hits the enemy's base in 2:00. Thief ability Would it be bad if the thief could take a hijacked vehicle to the service pad to acquire a new crew, and paint job? (Not sure how it would be coded, but we like it Sidewinder Carrier Campaign only unit for bringing Dixie and a few units in for a stealth mission. Acts like the sidewinder, but carries troops. Chronohawk. I like the idea, but the sidewinder's digging ability is its secondary. It couldn't drop troops. -Kerensky Resonance Jackhammer suggestion Description: When a Resonance Jackhammer is constructed, no EVA alert or countdown is shown to the enemy Niche: Makes Seismograph Sabotage not useless There's already going to be no EVA Alert, but no countdown is overpowered. Comet Description: A more robust and powerful dedicated anti-air fighter. Lore wise it could be that Confederate Commanders needed a dedicated anti-air option because the Hawker is more of a ground support craft Weapon(s):Three machine guns with high RoF but low damage ( or something like the Apollo's weapons ) Secondary: RTB Niche it fills: A dedicated anti air fighter What it could look like: Maybe an improved version of the shooting star, hence the name, with an edgier look to it. (you can change the name if you want) minelayer primary mines summary: the minelayer has no primary, this is not a big deal, but it seems people want more mines. thus, instead of reatributing other units to lay mines, i suggest we give the minelayer *gasp* more mines. primary mines: the minelayer lays a timed device, rather like the demotruck. instead of exploding, this mine creates a seismic shockwave that powers down buildings and vehicles in it's range. it does no damage and can be removed by an engineer. if not removed, it will stay in effect for a relatively long time. though the area is not that huge, and the reloading of a new mine to place takes very long in the minelayer, skilled players can disrupt sizeable groups of enemies with these mines and kill them easily. Sec: same as old. niche: giving the people what they apperently want: more mines. M100 Artillery Track alternate secondary - Drill Shell Description: Launches a shell which quickly, assited by spiral technology and force of shot, digs into ground. In few seconds shell becomes a hard to root out mine. Then its tripped or activated manualy, units in small radius above shell are damaged and thrown away, additionaly thrown up debris immediately supresses and dust cloud obscures sight, bestows negative cover to infantry for a short while in area. Niche it fills: Ambush starter and more mines. Demo Truck alternate secondary - Plant remote bomb(Targeted) Description: It creates a (sub-)unit on the targeted unit/building (cannot be placed on the ground by default, allow it if you want). Sub-unit: Remote Bomb: A small, stealthed unit with very low health and no sight which is attached to another/unit building like a Burst Drone. Secondary detonates the bomb. Is defused when destroyed or attachee is destroyed (no explosion produced without secondary). Niche: More mobile traps and some other stuff. Revision L118 Light Gun Class: Light Artilery Mounted on a fast moving truck, this gun is capable of firing very quickly and raining down 105mm shells from artilery range before the enemy even knows what happened before disappearing in a cloud of dust. However, due to massive losses to IFVs, it was mounted with a PAWI generator that can cloak it when still, enabling it to hide when it cant run. Secondary fire causes the minutemen on the truck to take out their M-14 carbines and empty them into any infantry that tries to stop them (this unit cannot crush infantry... its a TRUCK). However, the L118 suffers from light damage as it uses 105mm shells (slightly more than a mastiff, and ROF is same as mastiff) and lack of armor due to the space taken up by shells and the PAWI generator. May appear for a minor faction Accepted Constega Land Carrier Description: A big rig modified by the Confederates, the Constega can carry a single vehicle on it's back, and transport them quickly overland to wherever the Confederates need them. Weapon(s): None Secondary: Unload Niche it fills: Quick movement option for slower units, for ambushes and rear attacks Accepted as a transport for ships Tunnel Rat Description: When a Tunnel Rat has been on the field for long enough, something surprising happens. According to the Tunnel Rats, they finally get in touch with their spirit guide, who advises them on their actions. Others say they simply become better at dodging. Whatever the case, heroic Tunnel Rats take less anti-infantry damage. Niche: Heroic upgrade. Funny stuff! Will also become uncrushable Hidden Bunker Description:A fake building that garrisons troops. Secondary: evacuate Niche it fills: Not just another bomb(or turret)-in-disguise, this fake building could easily be used for improved base defense! They like it, but will limit the garrison Fireworks Trap Description: A fake building trap that you can activate manually, stuns nearby aircraft for a brief time by blinding and deafening their pilots and sensors with a large array of fireworks. Colors are red, white, and blue of course. Stunned aircraft strafe around if they normally move in air, and the fireworks do little to no damage to them. Used because they are much cheaper and more available than actual rockets, and thus perfectly suited to inexpensive fake buildings. (They also do not require the aiming that Rockets do, which makes them easier and cheaper to setup.) Weapon(s): Fireworks Secondary: Launch Fireworks (Reveals and possibly sells the fake building.) Niche it fills: AA trap for fake buildings. Accepted, they need AA like this Fake Superweapon Support Power If Confederate superweapons DO NOT reveal themselves to the enemy like the other faction's superweapons do, this can be ignored. Description: This support power works like the Nod Black Hand's Fake Temple power. It creates a decoy superweapon anywhere visible which reveals itself to the enemy and even has a (fake) superweapon timer. This is to confuse the enemy who cannot figure out which superweapon is the real thing. If possible, a limit could be set on how many fakes can exist per faction. Weapon(s): N/A Secondary: Self-destruction (HUGE force) Niche it fills: Decoy, underhanded tactics, confusion (and to protect a fellow confederate base) Tunnel Hub (this is not what you think it is, please read on) no rebel faction is complete without a tunnel right? but since the generals tunnels are uncodeable i came up with this. description: a 'fake' structure, looks a bit like the sneak attack tunnel by GLA. have two modes, above ground and under ground. it it built as above ground mode. when above ground it is weak, but you can put 8 infantry in but not out, transition to underground via secondery (heavily armoured) allows it to disguise as a strcture of any type, when not disguised is invisible. when secondery is activated again a small (does no damage, just knocks over infantry) but flashy explosion/earthquake, followed by the tunnel coming up similar to the GLA sneak attack, then all the infantry are evacuated, ambushing whoever's there.comes with 4 minutemen. weapons: none secondery: 30s load to prevent abuse switch modes. transition to above ground automatically evacuates infantry niche:the current system of fake bases requires a small force to be stationed nearby. now you can put it IN the fake base. cost:2000 (well, it includes 4 minutemen) buildtime: 20 sec (you can't use it till secondery's ready, it is really 50 secs till you can use it) '' Van Spread the Love, man. Even if that love happens to be boxes of ammo, and spreading it doubles the rate of fire of all nearby friendly units (but does not stack with nearby Vans). In addition, this brightly colored vehicle can transport up to three infantry much faster than a Jackson, allowing for quick infantry hit-and-run attacks. Secondary unloads the infantry (gladly, after hearing the same Jimi Hendrix song over... and over... and over). (''might show up as campaign commander vehicle, but otherwise, no.) DustRunner Dune Buggy 4x4 All Terrain Vehicle designed to be fast and agile, capable of keeping up with Rangers; their main attack is a manned, swivel mounted, M-400 HE Grenade Launcher. Its secondary ability allows it to burn out and throw up a smoke screen, allowing them to conceal and protect some more expensive units. The Dustrunner Dune Buggy was a vehicle brought to them by the Canyon Snakes gang from the American Southwest, who wanted to join the Rebels. These desert warriors were tired of the Allies screwing up their "right to roll", and were just itching to load a few grenades into a Guardian, or a Horizon. The Rebels accepted, knowing that their manpower was needed, and their Dune Buggies could work great with their Ranger Scout Cars. Holy crap, this is what we like to see. Background/campaign unit definitely, future release bonus vehicle maybe. (open_sketchbook) Category:UnitSuggestions